News
Developer Insights - The Memory of Eldurim ENGINE LICENSEES JUNE 08, 2016 "Begin a quest for long-lost truth on your vivid journey through a new fantasy world". Liminal Games talks to the CRYENGINE team about The Memory of Eldurim, an Open World Fantasy RPG with epic boss fights and exciting combat. Update: Controller Support, Balance Changes, Additional Options, and More! 29 JANUARY- RABID Hey everyone, This update brings controller support (for the Xbox 360/X1 controllers, Steam controller mappings to come soon), balance changes, more options in the video and gameplay settings, and lots of bug fixes. We have a bunch of new quests in the works, and though they didn't quite make it into this update, they will be available in a few short weeks. You can now turn off "sticky sprint" in the options, as well as configuring your chromatic aberration and depth of field settings. Many bugs have been fixed, but as always, if you encounter any, please post about them in the bug forums, or let us know at help@liminalgames.com If you're wondering why the update is so large, that's because we are working on some big things that we'll be showing previews of very shortly. You guys are the best! Stay tuned for big things coming soon. Update: Character Customization 19 DECEMBER, 2015- EKCELL Hey Everyone! We are excited to release the beginnings of our character customization system. There's still some work to do to make it more complete but there are some good options to get the system up and going. There is another update coming very soon that will open up the pathway to the temple and the beginning to the over-arching story line will begin. Some exciting things are coming into the game soon. We are taking a little time off for Christmas but we will see you guys very soon. We hope you enjoy the new changes. Merry Christmas from Liminal Games! Huge Fall Update 19 NOVEMBER, 2015- EKCELL Hey guys, We are pleased to announce that our update is released. A lot of work has gone into this update and it adds in the long awaited Archives. Complete with a new boss, new enemies, and new loot. The changes are numerous but some big ones include: -Furthering the main story quest line. -New large area. -New Boss. -New Enemies. -New Loot and items. -New Weapons. -Large area overhauls. -More dialogue and new NPCs -Optimizations and bug fixes. -Tons more. We know a lot of people have been waiting to explore the Archives and now you can. It's a large area with many secrets. Join us on the forums and let us know what you think:http://steamcommunity.com/app/268670/discussions/Make sure to check out our new trailer on Youtube: New Launcher, New Video Options, Optimizations, Keybinds, and More 10 JULY, 2015- RABID Hey everyone, This week's update brings a totally new launcher with key rebinds, much much more control over graphics quality, and other options. Be aware that the folder structure of the game is changing a bit, so don't fret when downloading the update if you see steam complaining about the update, as it will continue to download and work just fine. As well as level optimizations, the video quality levels have been fine-tuned, which will allow the game to be pushed to the limit, or toned down to run on a weaker machine. The archives are nearing completion, and will soon be ready to be explored and conquered, so stay tuned! As always, let us know about any problems with the game or the new launcher in the forums. You guys are the best! Update: New Area, New NPCs, New Lights 25 JUNE, 2015- EKCELL Hello! We have an update out for you and we think you will enjoy it. With this update comes a new area to explore. It is a large expansion to the area of the golem near the town. Soon it will be used for quests and more. We have also added in 6 new NPCs in the town. The first portion of a much larger quest is implemented and the NPCs will comment and contribute to this quest. The second half of the quest will follow shortly. We have also added in lanterns and torches. We are planning on making certain areas dark and light will be a resource that you will have to manage. This feeling already exists during the Deathblood boss. It will be used in additional areas. Much more work has gone into the archives. As the screen shot indicates the area is really starting to shape up. We are getting close. More story line work has been done. We will soon be able to advance the main quest line and have much more for the player to do to aid the poor Eldurii. Some of the existing quest will be slightly re-written. Also, more NPCs are commenting on the lore of the game and soon even more will be added in. We'll see you with another update soon. Thanks guys. Large back end update and town additions. 3 JUNE, 2015- EKCELL Hello! We have been working hard and have a large update for you. As we have been discussing on our forums and in our streams, we have been working hard on this update and it is finally ready. While this update does not add a lot of new content directly to the game it does pave the way for us to make some good changes coming up. Now that this big update is out we are going to turn our attention to getting back on our weekly update cycle. It is our hope that we can rapidly implement some content that will directly add gameplay hours with new quests and new areas. We hope you guys enjoy it! The changelog for this week is a little ambiguous but a WHOLE lot was done. -Town improvements and rework. -Many Changes to the environment and many updated models. -Large Performance improvements (this will effect new areas and gets us close to the archive interior area) -Worked on Particles (This will enable us to make torches and lanterns as well as better spell and environment particles) -Decreased CPU load (This will allow us to do more with AI and implement other features while increasing FPS even further) -Many many various back end changes and tweaks that will allow us to take our game where it needs to go. Small Update 2 MAY, 2015- EKCELL Hey guys we pushed out a small update to fix a few values that were off because of the balancing update. Mostly we fixed some values and made a few back end changes. See you guys soon. The Memory of Eldurim Update. 24 APRIL, 2015- EKCELL Hello everyone! It took a bit longer but we have our update out and ready to go. This is the first iteration of the balancing update. With it comes the groundwork for a more complete and dynamic combat system. Our goal is to give the player as much control over the type of combat he or she wants to engage in. We have added in damage types. While they aren't doing a whole lot right now, we will be able to to use them to build a system full of weapons and armors that interact with each other in interesting ways. Eventually you'll need to think about the enemy you are facing and choose wisely on how you want to conquer. Work continues on the interior of the archives as well as several new areas to come. In the future we are looking towards getting a basic crafting system in and a more dynamic combat system. Let us know what you think on our forums and keep in touch with us on twitter (@liminalgames) and youtube. We also stream each week on twitch.tv/ekcell. Changelog: -Weapon damage balanced. -Armor value balanced. -Starting stats balanced. -Health values of enemies balanced. -Added in damage types. (Slashing, Crushing, and Piercing, UI is not displaying the type yet but types are present and interacting with armor) -Added in new animations for 1 handed mace move set(Early versions, modifications will be made). -Changed greatsword power attack animation. -Dramatically decreased CPU load. (Expect large frame rate improvement). -Added in weapon Quality and Condition (Note, you won't be able to find higher tier weapons just yet, but they will be added in very soon, additional balancing required) -Rescaled armor effectiveness. Armor rating now more effective at reducing damage. -Additional artwork added to the exterior of the archives. Weekly Update: 3/31/2015 31 MARCH, 2015- EKCELL We have set up our office in a new location and have been busy developing. This week brings in some pretty good new stuff. Changelog: -Added in a new weapon type: Greatswords. -Bandits can wield greatswords. -New Idle animation. -New art and environment assets added to the Archives (all outdoor) -Additional performance increases -Fixed multiple bugs. -Fixed some graphical issues. The new weapon in the game makes for some good fun. It's pretty powerful right now. The balancing update is coming along nicely. The new update will bring in a host of changes that will impact nearly every aspect of the game in at least a small way. We'll be seeing you soon. Weekly Update 3/18/2015: New Spells, New Weapon, New Area 18 MARCH, 2015- RABID This week's update brings the first phase of the archives. The exterior can be freely explored, but the interior is blocked off for now. We are working hard to add the new enemies, bosses, puzzles, and challenges that will populate this new area. With the new area also comes some layer streaming, which should greatly improve the performance of the game for many. An old artifact, The Agrestal Blade, has found it's way back into the game, and can be obtained by defeating the Arboreal Warden. This weekend we will be moving cities, but we've got a lot set up at our new office, and we will be back to work on Monday. As always, feel free to join the discussion over at the forums. Thanks! Changelog: -New Area: Archives Phase 1 -New Legendary Weapon: Agrestal Blade -New Spell: Fireball -New Spell: Lightning -Layer Streaming (Should Provide a Significant Performance Boost) -Door Bug Fixes -Small Balance Changes Now Available on Steam Early Access - The Memory of Eldurim Product Release - Valve 7 Feb, 2014 The Memory of Eldurim is Now Available on Steam Early Access! The Memory of Eldurîm is a 3rd/1st person game where you control a character that lives in an unique fantasy world. The combat is fast paced. You'll have to time your attacks, blocks, and dodges for maximum effectiveness. From the first second you get in the game you are able to go to any part of the game, granted you are strong enough to take on the enemies that reside there. There will be large cites and small towns, enchanting forests and icy mountain tops, there will be deserts, swamps, jungles, and any of the other biomes we can create. The game will reward you for your attention to which weapons and spells are strong and effective against which armor and composition types. Certain enemies will be easy with the right load-out but nearly impossible when approached unwisely. The Memory of Eldurim with CRYENGINE at GDC 2015 9 MARCH, 2015- EKCELL Hey guys! We had a great week and we hope you did too. We were with CryTek in San Francisco showing off the Memory of Eldurim and getting to talk to tons of really cool people. We had a lot of people swarming our booth getting to try out our latest build. We issued a challenge for anyone to beat the first boss on their first try without getting killed would get a free copy of the game. Only 2 people actually completed the challenge. We also got to present at CryTek's booth. You can see 4 of us in this shot. We are the ones in the grey shirts presenting. From left to right is: Ekcell (programmer), Asgard (our artist), RaB!D (lead programmer), and Bentley (our writer). Taking the picture is pwntree, another programmer. It was a great experience and our thanks to CryTek for the invitation. We also want to thank everyone who checked out our game and that we got to talk to. See you guys next year! Weekly Update: February 28, 2015. 1 MARCH, 2015- RABID Hey guys! We got some good changes into the game this week. We think it really improves certain aspects of game play. Changelog: -Enemies and bosses re-spawn and get full health when the player dies. -Parrying added. Press TAB key to parry. Parried enemies take 2x damage when attacked immediately following a successful parry. -Dodging/rolling greatly improved. The player can now dodge in every direction. Player can now dodge enemy attacks and some spells if timed correctly. -Battle music added. -Day/Night cycle reworked. Day time lasts longer, night time is shorter. -Starting player health increased. -Many small balancing tweaks, less health on all AI (this is not the balance update, just a general tweak before the big balance update) -Multiple Bug fixes. More work was done this week on a few upcoming features. We are attending the GDC next week. We will start development again immediately following our return. The big balance update, the archives, item stacking, and item throwing are on the horizon. We will see you guys in San Francisco. Weekly Update 2/18/2015: New Boss and changes to magic. 18 FEBRUARY, 2015- EKCELL This week's update brings another boss into the game. He resides in the heart of the mountain on the far side of the island. Changes -New Boss: Arboreal Warden. -Arboreal Warden area reworked. -Reworked Ikhor Sickness Mechanic. -Weapons now affect spell effectiveness. -Armor now affects Ikhor dispersion rate. -Fixed various bugs including the door crash. The tree boss is back. He is still in his first state and we will likely see him get tweaked as time goes on. There are some minor collision issues and we do want to add in a large health bar for all boss fights, as right now he is so large it is tough to see his health. The changes to Ikhor are going to allow us to get a lot more done in the way of spells. We have already begun work on several additional spells and future updates will bring them your way. We are going to start work on balancing the game. Nearly every value of damage and health will be addressed. Thanks everyone! Weekly Update 1/22/2015 22 JANUARY, 2015- EKCELL Hey everyone. We had a good week and got in some much needed content. -New Spell Added: Regrowth -Ikhor pool increases with Ikhor usage. -New animations for dual wielding swords. -Added in numerous sound effects. -Performance optimization. -Various bug fixes. It was a good week. We have been very busy with preparing for the GDC. We'll keep you updated on our progress and will still try to get an update out next week. Thank you all very much! First update of the year. Quests and Camping 10 JANUARY, 2015- EKCELL Hello Everyone! 2015 has been a great year thus far. This week's update introduces 2 large changes to the game, camping and a new quest. If you find a campsite and rest at it, you'll respawn from that location when you die until you restart the game. We have also introduced a new quest into the game. Someone in the town needs your help. -New quest. -Camping introduced. -New Item. -Improvements to the rolling/dodging mechanic. -As per the usual, various bug fixes and optimizations. It's going to be a good year for us. Slowly but surely we are building up our game. Thank you to everyone who has been with us and showed faith in us. Each update keeps making the game a little bit better. It's starting to add up! Weekly Update: Stone Blood 13 DECEMBER, 2014- EKCELL This Weeks update gives us some good work done on magic with new spells. -Added in Stone Blood Shard. -Added in Stone Skin spell. -Added in Tremor spell. -Spells now improve with skills. We are also working on several other things that are going to be in the game somewhat soon. We are making a new area on the island that has taken a lot of work but is really starting to look very good. We don't want to spoil anything but hopefully we have gained your trust enough that you'll believe us when we say that the new area is going to be worth the wait. We have also been putting some effort into getting books into the game. When they come out we should have several books that give more insight into the lore of the story and our world as a whole. Hopefully you've survived finals or whatever else you've had to go through this week. See you next week! First Week of December Update 5 DECEMBER, 2014- EKCELL Hey everyone! Our update this week brings in some bug fixes and some new content. -Added the Arc spell back into the game. -Fixed a bug on the character selection screen for certain aspect ratios. -Fixed a bug causing Iyan's door to not always open (probably, it's a hard bug to duplicate). This was one of those weeks where a lot of work went on behind the scenes. Future updates will have more content that makes it to the end user. Let us know how you enjoy the update. We'll be seeing a lot more of you very soon. Happy Thanksgiving! 25 NOVEMBER, 2014- EKCELL Happy Thanksgiving! This update brings some food to the table. There are various food stuffs placed around the town for your character to enjoy. -Added various foods to find in the town. -Added in the option for an inverted mouse in the launcher settings. -Added a screen displaying the controls in the in-game options menu. -Fixed an inventory bug. It was a smaller update. We are all going out of town for Thanksgiving so next week's update might be delayed a week. We may still try to get something little out. Have a good one, and we will see you next week. New enemy and new spells: Update 11/20/2014 21 NOVEMBER, 2014- EKCELL Update 11/20/2014: Hello everyone. We have been hard at work for the past couple of weeks getting a new enemy into the game. We think it's going to be a pretty fun update. -New Enemy: Rock Golem. A large powerful foe. -New Shards: Fire Shard & Ice Shard. -New Spells: Scorching Flames, Frost Nova & Primal Beam -Added Right clicking support for buying, selling, looting, equipping, etc. -Improved camera clipping issues. -Player can no longer attack friendly units during group combat. -Various bug fixes and optimizations. We have also been working hard on a new dungeon area. We are finishing up asset creation and have done some work on the block out design for the dungeon in the engine. We really want to get the new dungeon out (complete with boss) by the end of the year. Let us know what you think of the new update in our steam forums: http://steamcommunity.com/app/268670/discussions/ And follow us on twitter to get info about new updates. https://twitter.com/LiminalGames Thanks guys. We'll be seeing you around! Weekly Update 11/6/2014 6 NOVEMBER, 2014- EKCELL Ladies and Gentlemen! It's been another great week for us. The game just keeps growing. This week's update brings in a mechanic that will change everything--weapon and armor affixes! Until we get all of the huge core mechanics implemented, balancing the game is going to be a week-to-week ordeal but we'll keep on top of it. We've also added in some UI tools to help you keep on top of your skills and stats, and a new boss challenge. Changes: -Added in Weapon Affxes. (Life-steal, fire damage, etc.) -Added in Armor Affixes. (+health, +regen, etc.) -Filled in the stats screen with important info. -Added in progress bars to next "level" on skills menu (Hold block to show) -Added in a new boss: Valaran Sergeant. -Beds now heal you when resting. -Fixed lag issues during Death Blood boss fight. -New Armor set: Valaran Elite Set. -Various bug fixes and balances. We have some more good stuff planned for next week so keep on eye on our progress. Make sure to keep on top of all our updates. http://liminalgames.com/ https://twitter.com/LiminalGames https://www.facebook.com/liminalvideogames http://steamcommunity.com/app/268670/discussions/ 10/31/2014 Update 1 NOVEMBER, 2014- RABID The Story Begins - The updates continue. It's only been a little over a week since we debuted our massive gameplay and graphical overhaul and our next large update is already here. We want to continue our weekly update cycle. This update introduces our story line and the (re)introduction of the first of many brutal boss fights. It's bound to be a good time. Changelog: -Added the first quest of the main storyline -Added the deathblood boss -Revamped the entire crypt area -Fixed bugs related to the bed -Added a new player starting area related to the quest -Updated NPC dialog -Added AI optimizations for better performance -Added in multiple death spells that will be available to the player in future updates -Added a basic map of the first area We really wanted to get the main quest line going. Next we are probably going to focus on additional skill, health, and stamina balancing and getting weapon/armor affixes (lifesteal, crit chance, etc.) back into the game. As always this and all subsequent updates will be free for as long as we develop the game. We love to hear from you on our steam forums:http://steamcommunity.com/app/268670/discussions/ which we are nearly always watching. Be sure to keep an eye on upcoming features at http://liminalgames.com/community.html we will keep our progress board up to date throughout the week. Follow us through our various social media outlets: https://twitter.com/LiminalGames http://liminalgames.tumblr.com/ https://www.facebook.com/liminalvideogames Large game overhaul pushed on to main branch. 23 OCTOBER, 2014- EKCELL As we mentioned several months ago we migrated our game to a new and much better version of the CRYENGINE. This allowed us to make the game better in every way. We have been updating this new version of the game nearly every week for several months and the changes are now sufficient to push out to the main branch. Some major changes include: -A complete graphical overhaul of the game. -New Character models and a playable female. -Complete rework and improvements to melee combat. -Large changes to the town and island. -An entirely new UI system. -Better support for Windows 7, 8, and 10. -A more streamlined workflow for us to ensure updates most weeks. -Increased the land mass of the game by roughly %85. (to be developed in the future) -General improvements to the game in nearly every aspect. We realize that there has been some negative feedback because we did not update the game. This is not entirely true. We announced that we would be updated a separate version of the game that would become the main branch and so updates have been happening. We thank you for your patience and hope you will enjoy the new overhauled version of our game. You can look forward to getting updates nearly every week or every other week. We will always announce on our discussions page what we are working on. Remember, for those who purchased our game, this, and all subsequent updates will be free for as long as updates continue (we hope for a very, very long time). 2-26-14 Patch Notes 26 FEBRUARY, 2014- RABID -Fixed various crashing bugs -Implemented impedance system (and buffed current spell damage) -Implemented the storm shard -Added a couple more items -Added Xbox 360 and PS3 controller support -Buffed bow damage -Fixed mace skill -Added camera zoom (via mouse wheel) The new character animations are coming along quite nicely, and we are going to begin the process of revamping the combat system very soon. New content (new items, bosses, etc) creation has been slow due to our artist preparing to move out, but he will be arriving this week, so new content creation will speed up greatly. We are also working on a UI redesign that probably wont be done for some time, but we are trying to keep the PC and console in mind while designing it (we want it to feel good for both). Currently, controller support for the UI is not very good (just mouse emulation), but that will change with the new UI. The new impedance system will change how magic works quite a bit. Your spells will be much much more effective, but you wont be able to cast them nearly as often (or risk death!) as a result. As always, we are always in need of bug reports and certainly welcome feedback and suggestions. Thanks!